


Rivals

by Lovedmoviesb



Series: The Famous Rick Grimes [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Rookie Year, baseball AU, the Plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Some college fluff for our baseball Richonne. USC goes head to head with UCLA. Rick wants his good luck charm, rivalry be damned.





	Rivals

Dodger's Stadium was filled to bursting with college students and alumni, all cheering raucously. The line of demarcation was clear; on one side, a sea of Bruins Blue, on the other, Trojan Red. the city of Los Angeles echoed with the sounds of their chants, taunts, and yells, shaking the stadium down to its foundations. Michonne stood dutifully on her side, shrouded in the colors of UCLA, her locs pulled back beneath a Bruins' ballcap.

The players on both teams were wrapping up their warmups, fully entrenched in the spirit of the day as their fans cheered them on. Michonne looked past the dugout of her own school, her eyes searching for one Trojan in particular.

He found her first, as was his habit, striding across enemy lines as though the whole rivalry was inconsequential. A wave of support from his side carried him across the field, clashing with the jeers from the Bruins. Rick shrugged it all off, enduring the attention as he always did.

His cleats left tracks in the soft red dirt as he walked to the high wall along the first base line. He tilted his head up, eyes searching the roiling crowd until they found hers.

"Hey baby," he jumped, hanging off the wall while he faced her.

Michonne grinned, leaning over the banister to get closer to him. "You're going to give the people over here a heart attack," she teased.

Rick kept his eyes on hers, a familiar mischievous grin spreading over his face. "They'll have to deal with it. I can't play without my good luck charm."

Michonne rolled her eyes even as her affection for him skyrocketed. "Fair enough," she conceded. She closed the distance of the few inches between them, kissing Rick soundly.

The stadium around them exploded in sound as their kiss went live on the jumbotron above them. Rick disregarded their audience, laying one on her that he normally would not have dared in public. They were both flushed when he pulled away.

"Go easy on us, ok?" she whispered to her fiance, kissing him on the cheek for good measure.

"No promises," he smirked, letting go of the wall. He waved at her as he strode back over to his side just in time for the game to begin.

As usual, Rick went easy on no one, handily leading the Trojans to a victory over the Bruins. Michonne did her best to look disappointed with the rest of her friends, taking their teasing and taunting on the chin as they accused her of sleeping with the enemy. She headed downstairs to the locker rooms, stealing inside once the rest of the players had cleared out. Rick was waiting for her, freshly showered.

"Might want to take that off now," he teased, gesturing to her Bruins' jersey.

Michonne laughed, undoing the buttons one at a time until she could shrug the shirt over and off her arms.

"Better?" she asked, waiting for his appraisal.

Rick nodded, reaching for her. "I like you much better in red," he informed her.

Michonne looked down at her outfit, laughing. "I think you just like me in _your_ number," she pointed out.

Rick traced the large number 41 on her Trojans' t-shirt, his grin widening. "Yeah, I like that too," he drawled lazily. He kissed her again, deeper this time, hands wandering now that they were alone. By the time he pulled back she was breathless.

"Did I bring you good luck for your last college game?" Michonne asked, lacing her arms around his neck.

"Like a charm," he confirmed, pulling her back in to celebrate.


End file.
